


warmth of memory

by elkwoods



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Heavensward Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elkwoods/pseuds/elkwoods
Summary: An ambiguous Warrior of Light reminisces on something a dear friend once told them.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 14
Collections: #FFxivWrite Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge - Complete Works





	warmth of memory

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for day 2 of FFXIVwrite2020, Sway, just uploaded days late. Short and sweet. Probably posting this one separately and then uploading the rest as an entry with chapters, but who knows?

“Should you begin to falter, you need only look to me, for I shall endeavor to support you unto my dying breath.”

You remember those words as if they had been spoken only moments ago. In truth, it had been far too long since, but you remember their sincerity, the cadence of his voice unwavering. You hear him, clear as crystal, in your mind and are unable to stop the memories of that night from resurfacing. The night that had been so warm despite the storm that raged through the highlands.

No sooner had the words left his lips had your head snapped up, gaze meeting your companion’s instantly. You thought such severity would beget an equally as intense expression, but you found a gentle smile on Haurchefant’s lips instead. There was nothing but kindness in his eyes and you remember feeling a sudden warmth blossom in your chest. It was a different kind of warmth, not like the way the fire from the hearth warmed your wind kissed cheeks, or the way the eggnog (which you suspected had a healthy amount of liquor in it) warmed your throat.

As much as you remember his words, you can hardly remember what prompted them. Surely you had said something that cast doubt upon yourself, something self-deprecating and entirely inappropriate for the grand Warrior of Light to admit. While you are a firm believer that one cannot remain positive at all points in time, it seemed to be your dear friend's goal to be your personal beacon of hope when all else seemed lost.

You appreciated that more than he could ever know.

You sincerely hope he knew, at least.

Even now, when you find yourself swaying upon your feet like a newborn babe and struggling to find the strength to continue on, his words come to you and suddenly you no longer feel like giving up. Gone in body though he may be, you feel his spirit with you always, his words lighting a fire within your very soul. You hear him and you can take another step, fight another battle, face another day.

For those you have lost. For those you can yet save.

You have made many mistakes in your life and will make many more before it is over, but having faith in him and striving to live the life he fought to the end to safeguard will never be one of them. No more faltering, for in your every action does his legacy live on. You will make him proud, unto _your_ dying breath.


End file.
